This invention relates to the casino game of Poker.
Thousands of gamblers play Poker daily in public poker rooms. Thousands of other gamblers aspire to become Poker players but lack the knowledge and confidence they would like to have.
This is due largely to the fact a poker game can become confusing, unfriendly and costly, particularly to novice gamblers.
The action can be sometimes slow and dull in relation to Blackjack, Slots, Roulette and Craps as played on the main casino floor.
While most regular casino pit games can be played to a win or lose decision for a single bet, Poker can extract several bets from a given player in a single hand.
A novice player is usually at a huge disadvantage when engaged in a poker game with veteran players.
Casual gamblers may aspire to play Poker for years but never summon up the courage to engage in a single game.
Most casual gamblers do not have a large amount of time to spend in a casino. When they do, they like as much action, fun and excitement as possible in their limited amount of playing time.
A good Poker player doesn't stay in for every hand, and therefore action is often slow, dull and unappealing to the average gambler.
Therefore, most casino gamblers stay with what's comfortable for them in the gambling arena, be it Slots, Blackjack or whatever seems the most simple to them as long as it amuses them. Fast, simple and exciting is their main concerns when seeking an outlet for their gaming desires.